You are a murderer
by pifouyou76
Summary: On était là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ce que tu as fait est irréversible, rien n'est plus pareil désormais. Cette odeur métallique, du fer je crois, te colle à la peau. Tu cherches à te racheter mais de quoi ? Je t'aime idiot, je t'aime à m'en damner, je t'aime comme un fou! Fou, voilà ce que je suis. Fou de toi, fou de tout. Et le bruits des détonations résonne.


You are a murderer 

On est là, tous les deux, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, je le vois dans ton regard. Tes mains tremblent et tu déglutis, que vas tu me raconter ?

« Je, je suis désolé Luffy »

Que cherches tu pour me dire ça ? Te racheter ? Mais de quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas Zoro, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je ressens.

Rien ne changera ton acte, il est irréversible. Rien n'est plus pareil maintenant. Je devrais avoir peur , partir en courant tant que je le peux encore, mais je ne le fais pas. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime idiot!Je t'aime à m'en damner, je t'aime comme un fou ! Oui fou, voilà ce que je suis. Fou de toi, folu de tout. Tu as toujours été jaloux, surtout envers Sanji. Tu ne supportais pas quand il me prouvait son amour par de petite attention. On était ensemble depuis trois mois. Trois mois où je me douchais avec un autre en pensant à toi. Mais même si j'avais su comment finirait cette histoire je n'aurais rien changé. Au lieu d'être effrayé je suis heureux, car tu viens de me donner la plus belle preuve d'amour qui soit.

Oui, j'aime tout en toi, la lumière comme l'ombre. Tu es sadique Zoro, pourquoi m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ? Pourquoi,alors que tu en mourrais d'envie, ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt ?

J'avance vers toi, lentement, et pose mes mains sur ton torse musclé. J'ai toujours fantasmé sur ta beauté. Grand, 1m80 environ, tu me domines de beaucoup, moi qui atteint à peine les 1m74. Tes cheveux courts, verts vif, te donnent un style original qui fait que l'on te remarque tout de suite. Avec tes abdominaux que l'on dirait sculptés par Michel-Ange, je peux t'assurer que tu en fait rêver plus d'une. Rajoutons à ça ta peau légèrement halée, et nous pouvons à présent affirmer que tu es divinement beau. Mais au lieu de prendre n'importe quel autre gars tu m'as choisi moi, Luffy. Avec mes cheveux de jais, en bataille,ma peaux plus pâle que la tienne, mon nez tout juste assez remonter pour qu'on le qualifie de nez en trompette, mes lèvres fine et mes formes ni trop visible ni trop peu, on peux facilement dire que je suis ton opposé. Alors pourquoi me choisir ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir Trafalgar, le plus beau gars du lycée qui te court après depuis plus d'un an ? La réponse à ces questions est, et restera toujours, un mystère. L'amour ne se commande pas me diras-tu, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Tu auras parfaitement raison, le preuve, je suis tombé amoureux d'un véritable psychopathe. Je me rappellerai toujours la fois où je t'ai annoncé que j'avais couché avec Sanji pour la première fois. Tu as brisé le verre que tu avais dans ta main, te coupant profondément, et tu m'as demandé si j'avais simplement couché avec lui ou si je lui avais fait l'amour. Je t'ai répondu que je ne ferai l'amour qu'à une seule personne, et que ce n'était pas lui. Tu m'as alors souri et, me montrant ta coupure, tu m'a dit que tu t'étais un peu emporté et qu'il fallait soigner ça.

Mes mains parcourent ton torse, essayant de redessiner la moindre de tes formes pour les graver dans ma mémoire. Je suis un vrai drogué, et tu es la dose qu'il me faut pour subsister. Cette odeur métallique te colle à la peau, du fer si je ne m'abuse. Ça te va bien, toi qui est un expert du kendo. Assoiffé de toi, je me blottis dans tes bras si puissants. Étonné tu me demande :

« Pourquoi Luffy ?

Tu penses vraiment que tu me dégoûtes? Te répondis-je.

Regarde ce que j'ai fait, m'importe qui serait dégoûté !

Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Je sais, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, pas moi.

Tu m'as montré ta part d'ombre, laisse moi te montrer la mienne.

Mais, …

Chut, contente toi de profiter, lui souris-je. »

Je me redresse et me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Je te sens tendu sous mes mains. Tu attends patiemment que je me décide à franchir le pas. Mon visage s'approche du tien, millimètre par millimètre, ma bouche effleure ta mâchoire crispée et enfin mes lèvres se posent subtilement sur les tiennes. Je prends mon temps, même si je sais que tu en veux plus. Tu ne seras pas celui qui approfondira le baiser, tu me respectes bien trop pour ça. Alors c'est moi qui prends l'initiative, en passant doucement ma langue sur tes lèvres. Tu entrouvres la bouche, comme pour m'inviter à y pénétrer, ce que je fais immédiatement. Nos langues se touchent, se caressent et entrent dans une danse endiablée. Nous sommes deux êtres de passions ardentes, tentant d'assouvir un besoin qui ne peut l'être. Je suis dépendant de toi, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, sûrement un des voisins qui a entendu le bruit final. Tu me regardes comme pour me demander quoi faire. Mais tu le sais déjà pas vrai ? On l'entend crier derrière la porte, il s'inquiète. Il ordonne qu'on lui ouvre. Malheureusement on ne peut pas, car Sanji n'est plus. Tu l'a tué Zoro tu lui as tiré une balle dans la tête avec le plus grand sang froid dont tu es capable. Et maintenant c'est à nous de le rejoindre, car tu préfères mourir que passer le restant de tes jours en prison, et moi je préfère m'éteindre plutôt que de vivre sans toi. Tu attrapes le revolver qui est sur la table du salon, pose le canon contre ta tempe et me regardes. Tu attends que je fasse de même avec le pistolet qui est dans le premier tiroir du buffet. Je le récupère, place le canon de la même manière que toi et attends. Le voisin tente de défoncer la porte. Je me serre contre toi.

« Je t'aime Luffy

Moi aussi Zoro »

Et le bruit de deux détonations retentit.


End file.
